dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gine
Gine (ギネ, Gine) is a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, and the mother of Raditz and Goku. She's the mother in law of Chi-Chi, grandmother of Gohan, Goten, and Pan. She's also the anscestor of Goku, Jr. She débuted in Dragon Ball Minus, ''[[Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku|Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku]] and was originally part of Bardock's team. Due to her ineptitude for battle, she joined the meat distribution plant instead. She and Bardock died, along with the majority of the Saiyans, when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta in June 14th, Age 737. Appearance Gine was a woman of average height and slender build: a slim figure, and a kind face that her youngest son inherited from her. She had a light-complexion, onyx black eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. A breastplate with armored straps, arm warmers, a skirt, black leggings, and white boots. In ''Dragon Ball Fusions ''and ''Dragon Ball Heroes, she wears a dark indigo battle armor with purple armbands. |Race = Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = Age 737 (anime) Age 739 (manga)|Height = 5'4"|Weight = 102 lbs|Occupation = Soldier (formerly) Meat distribution employee|Allegiance = Saiyan Army|Dislikes = Bardock (Husband) James (Close Ally) Mary (Close Ally) Raditz (Son) Goku (Son) Chi-Chi (Daughter-in-law) Ox-King (Brother-in-law) Chi-Chi's mother (Sister-in-law) Gohan (Grandson) Goten (Grandson) Videl (Grandaughter-in-law) Pan (Great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (Descendant)|image = }} Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son (Goku) and both her grandsons (Gohan and Goten), and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union with Bardock of companionship, which is a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. Being saved by Bardock several times in battle caused Gine to fall in love with the low-class warrior, showing an affectionate side rarely seen in Saiyans. Gine was a very tender, pure-hearted, kind, gentle, and loving mother; despite the normal behavior for Saiyans in her age was to be sent off to planets, she was very much against her youngest son becoming in a infant baby. She also seemed to view her children with a touch of pride, speaking highly of Raditz becoming a combatant and partnering with the Saiyan prince to her husband. Gine displayed an infectious nature that her youngest son Kakarot: Goku would inherit. Her innate purity, softness and innocence seemed to have an effect on her husband, Bardock, who had initially been as ruthless as most Saiyans. Living with Gine, however, changed Bardock's own perception, a rare talent not many have. Biography Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Main article: Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child. ''On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine then says that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness" disease spread to him too. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and desperate Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod starts to shoot off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. No account details her survival. Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku In anime, she's been killed and tortured on the ground, she tells Bardock that she loved him and their son to be great hero to defeat Frieza with beautiful smile, and died in Bardock's arms in the end hands of Zarbon and Dodoria order from Frieza. Abilities A true account of Gine's abilities was never accurately mentioned. At the very least, she had the power required to fight alongside Bardock as a member of his squad, and was therefore very likely a low-class Saiyan. However, despite the power she may have had, she lacked the resolve to use it — much like her grandson, Gohan, would later display — and this resulted in a lack of a battle sense that caused Bardock to rescue her multiple times in combat. Transformations As a Saiyan, she naturally possesses the ability to transform into a Great Monkey during a full moon or when exposed to some other source of Bruits Waves, such as from a Power Ball. Power ; Manga Before she retired from Bardock's team, Gine was a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, unlike her husband and sons, her gentle personality apparently made her unsuited for combat and Bardock routinely had to save her from the dangers of the battle field, indicating either low fighting ability and/or due to her lacking the ruthlessness of her husband and comrades. As a result, Gine retired from the army and went to work as a Saiyan meat distribution employee. ; Video Games Like most character in ''Dragon Ball Fusions, Gine can use standard fighting abilities such as Flight and can fire ki blasts like other low-class Saiyans can. In the game, Gine is shown to be capable (and potentially powerful) enough of a fighter to survive inside the Timespace Rift where warriors from various timelines come to compete in the Timespace Tournament, showing she is at least capable of defending herself. Techniques and special abilities * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The basic form of ki blasts. * EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Gine can fuse with Towa to create, Towane. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Legacy Gine, as well as her husband, Bardock, were instrumental in setting up a string of events that would go on to save the Universe. By sending their youngest son, Kakarot (Goku), away from the impending destruction of Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race, he would go on to grow up and become a great hero responsible for saving the planet Earth, as well as the Universe, on more than one occasion. Their influence in this manner even resulted in the first Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God manifesting itself in their youngest son for the first time in more than a thousand years to average the Saiyan Race, their deaths and defeat Frieza. Fusions Towane Main article: Towane ''Through EX-Fusion, Gine can fuse with Towa to create Towane in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * Dragon Ball Fusions * Super Dragon Ball Heroes Gine makes her debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden where she appears as a Z-Assist support character. When summoned Gine will hold out a drumstick of meat which heals whoever touches it first (this is a reference to Gine's occupation as a meat processing employee after retiring from the Saiyan Army) She later made her debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions. Gine is also alluded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during a dialogue with Supreme Kai of Time wondering if Bardock has a girlfriend because she found him dreamy, Future Trunks reminds her that Bardock has a wife. Trivia * Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the spring onion (葱, negi in Japanese). * The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman ''and Bardock; The Father of Goku. (April 4, 2014). * Like her oldest grandson, Gohan, she was a shy, caring, pure-hearted, kind, and gentle personality and she's falling in love with Bardock. * Gone holding her infant son, Goku, wrapped in a orange blanket in her arms before her death. References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 According to what Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet, their parents died along with it (by Frieza) # ↑ 2.0 2.1 According to Vegeta's death plea on Namek, he explains that Frieza killed Goku's parents. # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 ''Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 # ↑ Dragon Ball Minus, 2014 # Gine was killed by Frieza Gallery Goku's_mother.png|Gine in manga Gine.png|Gine and Bardock watch their youngest son send to Earth from Frieza maxresdefault (2).jpg|Bardock and Gine together 0.jpg|Gine misses her husband and sons gine_y_bardock_by_sonamidamaru-d7dll6h.png|Gine hugs Bardock to tell him about their oldest son with Prince Vegeta gine_and_goku___by_fjl22_by_fjl22-d8uvy7l.jpg|Gine hold her infant son, Goku 15626446_1128814183899336_2844410423276350821_o.jpg|Gine 556db15e9e63526d163ed0f6db01fbc9.jpg|Gine meet Goku again as mother-son reunion he grew up as adult 13092278_1176101149069205_1524731832_n.jpg|Gine hold her infant son, Goku in his orange blanket 989fafdff90c48a0814cda44f8fba64d457653dd_hq.jpg|Gine was falling in love with Bardock _dbm__gine_by_indofaon-dayi1kz.jpg|Gone in color in anime Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku hqdefault (1).jpg|Gine and baby Goku 585e95e1841c62970ed4eec894a3cfdfe65545a5_hq.jpg|Gine and Bardock love their youngest son before their deaths dragon_ball_minus___page_12_add_color___english_by_teenmaxing-d7ebsym.png|Gine and Bardock say goodbye to their son to take care of himself, make friends, be a great hero, learn the truth, and she says to Goku, "I love you." goes to Earth from Frieza 94f07310be9e19dbb4c7d06806f836eecd8902f1_hq.jpg|Gine and Bardock see Frieza after Goku escape to Earth about Super Saiyan legend Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who died early